


Hold The Archivist

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: "How long has it been since you last had a hug?" Gerry asked softly into their ear, his tone mildly worried, "You practically melted as soon as I touched you.""Two years…""Two…? That's it we're playing a game of hold the Archivist!" Gerry proclaimed to the room.***jon's friends find out how touch-starved they are
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Hold The Archivist

**Author's Note:**

> pre-established MarTim  
> pre-established Gerry/Micheal
> 
> they/them nonbinary Jarchivist  
> she/ her nonbinary lesbian Helen  
> it/its nonbinary Micheal

“So… tell me, just how did you gain an entire polycule over the weekend?”

“It’s actually your fault, Melanie,” Jon told her, “Not that I’m really complaining but still.”

“What did I do?”

“You took all the girls out on a date so I had to take everyone who wasn’t a girl out obviously, it would have been rude not to.”

“Hey now I also took Helen and she’s not a girl,” Melanie pointed out. 

"Right forgot she went along," Jon said 

“And," Melanie corrected them, "it wasn’t a date. It was just an outing. Now, what happened?"

**Two days earlier**

They had all gathered in Jon’s apartment after they had invited them over for their weekly hang out session. They'd been hosting these get-togethers every Friday since they threw their “Thank God Daisy Put a Bullet in Elias’s Head” party a few days after she and Jon left the buried. 

Every week they invited everyone they could manage to contact (including some people who were dead according to official records but that wasn’t important, it was possible that Jon had abused their archivist powers a little in order to bring them back from the dead but they couldn't say they were really sorry). 

The important thing was that Tim, Sasha, Gerry, and Micheal were fine. 

Everyone was scattered around Jon’s living room, chatting and lounging across the couches. Peter was sulking in the corner. And Annabelle was crocheting a shawl for Georgie. Jon felt something strange welling up in their chest. This felt right.

“Awww, boss, is that a smile I see?” Tim asked, sidling up to Jon with two sodas in hand. He held one out to Jon.

“No, of course not, I was making a pained grimace in the direction of Basira’s lack of coaster,” They took the soda with a grateful nod.

“You _can_ just say that you love us,” Tim teased.

“Fine,” Jon looked directly at him, Tim had this loose grin on his face that used to make Jon blush back when they worked in the copy room after first starting at the institute, it still did sometimes…. Most of the time if they were honest.

Tim just had a presence to him. No, a gravity. He drew you in, didn't let go and he made you think it was your idea to orbit him in the first place.

Jon smiled, just a little, “I really do love you, Tim.”

Tim stopped and stared at Jon.

“What? Look I know I’m not typically quite so directly affectionate but you did tell me to, in fairness, and-”

Tim caught his hand as they began gesticulating fervently.

Tim's smile had turned gentle in a way that Jon hadn't seen before, "No hey Jon, I love you too. You just said it so genuinely I was a bit surprised."

"I…….. Hold on, _what?_ " 

Jon felt like their brain was shutting down, had Tim just said..?

"Oh don't act all surprised, you're my best friend. It's not like you seriously believed I didnt love you!” Tim paused and his face fell, “..... Er- right?"

Jon remained silent.

"Oh my God, Jon! How did you think I didn't love you?!" Tim demanded.

"No I mean I _knew_ you love me," Jon said defensively, "Probably anyway. But I didn't expect you to _say_ it."

"Why not?!" 

Jon shrugged, vaguely, "People just don't say that to me, I think this was the second time ever that it came from someone other than my grandmother? Curious."

And even their grandmother had only overtly said it once a year or so, usually on their birthday.

Tim's face shifted to something akin to horror, but after a long moment he seemed to find the words he was looking for, "Who was the first?"

"Georgie, she immediately followed it up with 'but I'm a lesbian and you're not a girl so I don't think this is going to work out' and we broke up."

Tim's face hardened and he dragged Jon by the hand toward the couch, "Here, say it to Martin."

"What?” Jon pulled their hand away, their chest clenching in regret, “Tim no, I'm not going to say it just so he'll say it back."

"Fine, I’ll do it. Martin, how do you feel about Jon?"

"They're ah- very professional and have a lovely singing voice?"

Jon felt their face heat up at the comment on their voice.

Tim’s voice was a bit impatient, "No, those are compliments. What do you _feel_ about them?"

"I… well I'm sure they'll huff at me for saying something so sappy but I love them, " Martin shrugged, then chuckled slightly, "and I'd like to feed them because they look as if they haven't eaten a proper meal ever."

Jon process the words and frowned, turning toward Tim about to speak when someone else spoke up.

"Oh is it expressing love for our archivist time?" Michael crackled, "Didn't know we were allowed."

Jon's stomach dropped, "What?"

"They do look oddly huggable don't they?" Sasha said, casually, "like, I just wanna wrap them in a blanket and take them home."

Something about this gave Jon a slow sinking feeling. If Jon was so ‘huggable’ why hadn’t any of them hugged them? Jon knew they were friends with all of them but also they were pretty clearly the least favorite friend. Prickly, rude, pretentious. They would hang out with them because they felt bad leaving them out and everyone liked them well enough but they were no-one’s first choice.

"Who are we talking about?" Gerry asked, returning from the pizza place across the street.

"Jon. We're showering them with the affection they deserve, " Georgie said, taking the boxes from Gerry's hands. She didn’t even glance at them to make that crack at their expense.

Finally, Jon snapped, "Stop that, it's not funny."

"Stop what?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Stop making fun of me."

Everyone was silent for a long moment.

"Jon I assure you these aren't jokes, the amount of love in this room is disgusting, " Peter sighed, he gave a small disgusted shudder.

"I got this, guys, " Gerry walked up to them and spread his arms, "Bring it in."

"I don't hug, " Jon said blandly, not wanting to give in to this so everyone could laugh at them.

"I know." 

Gerry’s face was gentle and kind as ever.

"You don't hug either."

The tattoo of the eye on Gerry’s throat bobbed.

"Yeah well- you're an exception to that policy."

Gerry looked just as nervous and that’s how Jon knew it was real. Gerry was actually offering a hug.

They couldn’t pass that up, not even to protect their pride. 

Jon gingerly opened their arms slightly and Gerry breathed a soft sigh and pulled them into a hug. He was strong and his arms were oddly grounding. He smelled like cigarettes and shampoo.

It was safe.

"How long has it been since you last had a hug?" Gerry asked softly into their ear, his tone mildly worried, "You practically melted as soon as I touched you."

"Two years…"

"Two…? That's it we're playing a game of hold the Archivist!" Gerry proclaimed to the room.

“I like the sound of this game,” Micheal commented.

"I'm sorry what?" Jon pulled gingerly away from Gerry.

"We are going to take turns holding you unless you have a problem with it," Gerry said firmly.

That sounded... really nice. Jon couldn’t even find it in themself to make the token sound of complaint as the rest of them argued about who's turn was first. Somehow Peter ended up being chosen. He made disappointed noises but then promptly picked Jon up and went back to his seat with them.

"Peter, you don't have to-" Jon wriggled in his arms.

"Alas, my hand is being forced."

"You can just pass me to the next-"

"Oh no this is unavoidable I just have to deal with it."

Jon laughed. The others eventually continued their conversation.

Daisy was next.

"Why are you so tiny?" She asked, prodding their arm.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, a strong wind could knock you over. Hell, I think Michael could pick you up."

"Hey!" Micheal complained as if it hadn’t just been proclaiming itself to be the weakest of the group earlier to get out of moving the chairs.

“No really Micheal take them, they probably weigh fifty kilos soaking wet.”

“I am not that small!” Jon complained.

“Yes you are, Jon,” Martin said walking over and holding out a plate with more food than Jon had eaten all day, “I expect all of this to be gone because I know for a fact you didn’t eat anything at work today.”

Jon sighed as if really inconvenienced, “Fine.”

This was it, the height of luxury, food, all their friends (*cough* and crushes *cough cough*) Taking turns holding them? This was the life.

Later Melanie casually braided their hair as they all chatted. Georgie massaged their shoulders and made occasional disgusted noises at the number of knots they had. Martin had recoiled at how cold Jon’s hands were and had held them for the duration of his turn. Jon was just sort of floating in a pleasant half-asleep state.

They knew that they would regret this and freak out at a later time but they had been up most of the night with nightmares and honestly didn't have it in them to really care overmuch.

“So there’s a museum nearby that is doing an exhibition on Sappho for June. Would all the lesbians and bi ladies care to go with me so we can pine after a woman who's been dead for over two thousand years?” Melanie suggested.

“Oh that sounds lovely, how bout tomorrow? I don’t have any houses to sell or people to lure,” Helen said, as she plucked Jon who was half dozing out of Sasha’s arms and pulled them into her lap.

“Tomorrow’s good for me,” Basira agreed.

“Yeah I’m in,” Daisy said as she used a pocket knife to carve what seemed to be a bar of soap. She had picked up some new hobbies to help distract her from hunting recently.

“Sure,” Georgie said coming back into the room bearing a mug of tea for herself and one for Martin.

“Sounds lovely,” Sasha smiled.

“Mmmph Melanie now I have to take the others on an outing,” Jon complained sleepily resting their head on Helen’s shoulder.

“Oh? Where are you gonna take us, Jon?” Tim asked, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair out of their face.

“Mmmmm arcade? It’s fun, one of you can win me a big stuffed animal.”

Martin nodded sagely, while badly trying to suppress a smile, “The truth comes out, they’re using us to get a stuffed animal.”

“Shu’up,” Jon groaned, literally they were just trying to nap, why were these people still talking to them?

They huffed, “Jus’ sleep here and we’ll do an outing tomorrow.”

“Why stay here?” Gerry asked.

“Takes less planning and Tim makes really good french toast so…”

“Oh, you think I’m just going to make it because you said so?” Tim teased.

“Mmrph,” Jon complained sitting up and holding out grabby hands to Tim who was above Helen on the couch.

Tim helped them up onto the couch.

“Please?” Jon asked, hugging Tim’s arm.

“They’re very persuasive,” Micheal commented with a laugh.

“Okay,” Tim said sounding strained, “Absolutely, sure thing.”

“Well in that case I think the rest of us should probably get out of your hair so you can get Jon to sleep for once,” Georgie said with a laughed.

“Yeah Daisy and I should be getting home anyway,” Basira agreed, "We can't leave Trevor watching the dogs for much longer."

“Bye,” Jon muttered and waved to to them as they all walked out.

“Well, I should get going too or Elias’s ghost is gonna start tearing up the only comfortable couch in my house,” Peter stood up and gave Jon’s head a gentle pat before making his exit.

They all made their way out.

The door shut behind them leaving Jon with Michael, Martin, Gerry, and Tim.

“Literally every blanket I own is on my bed,” Jon yawned, meaning that they should all go get what they needed to sleep. 

"Well let's get you tucked in hmm?" Martin said holding out his arms to Jon in an offer to carry them. 

That was a wonderful idea

"You’re good. You know how to treat a person, " Jon said approvingly as they moved into Martin's space. Martin lifted them easily. Jon met Micheal's eyes, it was attempting to stifle a giggle.

"Oh…" Jon breathed.

"What?" Gerry asked with a smile.

"Your partner is very cute, " They whispered

Gerry broke into a grin. Tim cracked up laughing.

"Oh no they're all cute, " Jon groaned softly, as they realized that every one of their friends that they were little in love with would be staying in their house tonight.

"Oh are they?" Martin asked, walking down the hall with Jon in his arms.

"Don't act smug your part of the ‘they’ I'm complaining about."

Martin flushed as he set Jon down on their bed, "O-oh, thanks Jon." 

"Why're you all standing out there?" They asked as everyone except Martin stopped by the door, "Don't be stupid, just get in here and lay down. I'm not going to bite you."

"Darn, " Tim said and Jon rolled their eyes at the jokingly disappointed tone.

"There is no way there's enough room for all of us in that bed, " Gerry said rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

"Sure there is, we just have to get a bit cuddly," Tim shot him a wink.

With that, Tim came over and threw himself down in the middle of Jon’s bed.

“Good,” Jon said with an approving nod and immediately crawled on top of Tim.

“J-jon?” Tim stuttered.

“I am making room for the others," They defended, but they wanted to give Tim room to ask them to move, so they said, "Sorry is this Martin’s spot?”

God Jon was going I regret this in the morning.

“No you’re- you’re fine,” Tim’s face was red.

Martin tentatively took the spot to Tim’s side and Jon let their eyes fall shut, resting their head on Tim’s chest. 

Until, of course, they felt something on their face. They grabbed at whatever it was with a started gasp as their eyes flew open. With a shock of guilt, they realized they were harshly gripping Martin’s hand which had been until a second before been gently stroking down Jon’s cheek.

“Sorry!” Martin exclaimed, pulling his hand back.

Jon frowned, “Why’re you touching my face?”

“He thinks your cute archivist,” Micheal said with a nails-on-chalkboard laugh.

They looked to Martin and Martin nodded, seeming embarrassed.

"Oh well, that's alright," Jon told him.

“And he’s right,” Gerry said, pulling off his coat.

Jon held out their hands, “I’ll hold that.”

“What?”

“You smell good, hand over the jacket before I realize what I’m saying.”

Gerry grinned and handed them the leather jacket.

“Yesss,” Tim said gleefully pulling the jacket over the two of them and partially over Martin.

“Oh, do you think my boyfriend’s hot too?” Micheal teased.

“I have a thing for goths,” Tim said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Ohhhhh wait this was flirting!” Jon exclaimed as Micheal laced its fingers with Martin over the rest of them.

Then suddenly there were lips on their forehead.

Gerry pulled back, “Go to sleep Johnny.”

“Dear lord you should always call me that,” They sighed collapsing into Tim’s chest.

***

“And that’s it?” Melanie asked.

Jon nodded, “We were dating before breakfast was over the next morning.”

“Pfft nerds.”


End file.
